Your Touch I Can't Forget
by x . Free . x
Summary: -Complete- Gareki is confused! All along, Hirato has been bothering him for days, calling him to his office randomly for nothing. But today, seems like something different's happening... Hirato can't keep his hands off of Gareki's body! HiratoXGareki Two-Shot.
1. I Can't Seem to Forget

_**Well I'm back again! But this time, the couple will be a bit different... It'll be Hirato and Gareki this time xD ! Lol , but yeah, I'll get on with this summary:**_

_**Character pairings: I just said it. Or in case you weren't paying attention, HiratoXGareki**_

_**Story type: Two-Shot. **_

_**POV: Gareki's POV [Since the last one was in third-person's, I want to do this one in first persons].**_

_**Rating: Mature, for strong sexual content; not recommended for kids. **_

_**A/n*~ Okay, with this two-shot I'm getting ready to do, this page will be relatively short, and will include a slew of descriptions that you should enjoy :3 My mind's been on the run all day lol.**_

* * *

_Gareki's POV:_

Good grief, things have been getting weirder and weirder on this ship... Jeez, it's like every time I try and do something, I'm always getting called to the four-eye's office, for some stupid reason! I swear I cannot stand that guy. He may seem polite on the outside, but on the inside... I bet he's hiding something. They always call him polite, but he's nothing but a phony. I bet he can get angry at someone at some point... that attitude doesn't change anything, I should know. Besides that; he's also been acting kind of funny to me... Every time he gets closer to me, I find him gazing into my eyes with a certain look that I can't understand... It's just so weird. That four-eyes is just creepy for some odd reason.

It's in the middle of the night, and I'm totally engrossed in a book, not even caring about what's going on around me. Nai is sound asleep, after a day of playing around with Yogi. I swear those two could never go a day without acting like toddlers.

I hear a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

The door creaks open, and Yogi's face pops in. "Gareki-kun? Uh, don't get mad at me but-"

"What do you want, I'm reading..." I say in irritation, not knowing what it was he wanted with me now. I bet it's for the same reason as it always is at this time of night.

"Um... Hirato wants to see you again... He told me to come in here and watch Nai while you were gone..." Yogi's voice quieted once he told me the sentence after his stammering.

A vein protruded from my head. I grumbled to myself, "What the heck does this frickin' guy want now! I've been there three times today! Good grief it's like I never get a break!"

Hopping from the top bunk, I then said to Yogi, "Just do whatever you want... You can sleep in my bed if you get tired. I dunno' how long I'll be gone this time..."

"Ah! Gareki-kun's so nice! Thank you~!" Yogi replied childishly.

Closing the door behind me, I then continue down the hallway, to where his office is. As much as I don't want to be here, I don't have a choice but to do what the four-eyes says... Or else he'll force me to play some dumb games with Nai and Yogi, which I would rather not do since I'd be reading while they're doing that.

"Haa... You wanted to see me..." I sighed while saying unenthusiastically, wishing I could return back to my room and sleep.

As I opened the door further, the four-eyes sat there on the couch, with his shirt half-open showing half of his abdomen. His tie was undone, and he sipped on some tea nonchalantly. I suspect that he would be calm, even though I'm already fuming that he got out of the middle of my relaxation.

"Come, sit Gareki." He called to me. "Don't worry, I just want to talk."

_Really! That's the reason you've gotten me out of my bed? To talk? Ugh!_ I say to myself in my head, even though it was more directed toward four-eyes. I sat down on the couch across from him, and there sat some warm tea.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask, being as concise as possible, still wanting to leave.

He chuckled. "Oya, oya, what's with the bluntness, just relax, have some tea! I'm not going to do anything."

_Huh, for sure I know that's a lie... Next thing you know I'll be watering plants when he doesn't feel like doing it..._ I said to myself in my head again. I then said, "Okay..."

"Gareki-kun... You know I sit here and watch you every day when you're out with Nai, and you never seem to take a break once in a while. I wonder why that is." He said to himself, but he looked at me once he considered the thought.

"Well, you want him to get stolen by another person? And then everyone on the ship goes on a massive manhunt to find him? Che, yeah right, it's not like I have choice in the matter." I responded, sipping the tea that was there on the table.

He laughed, saying, "Well, find someone else to do it. You too need tension-relief sometimes don't you? Come on your an honest person." He stood up, and walked behind the sofa I was sitting on, and placed his hands on my shoulders. He then rubbed them...

"What are you doing...?" I asked. I was confused because I had never had a massage before.

"Don't tell me you've never had a massage before... that's probably why you're so tense on your back and shoulders. Alright then; lay on your stomach, I'll give you a massage." He replied, patting me on the shoulders. "Come on, don't be shy."

I then laid on my stomach, while he lifted my shirt up, and began to massage my lower back. His hands were so soft... they felt good. I let out couple sighs. "Hey four-eyes... Have you ever done this to someone else?"

"No, it's just that I'm good at using my hands..." He chuckled.

He then pressed some areas that seemed to be very tense, making me twinge a bit. He moved his hands up gradually, up to the nape of my neck, where he lightly caressed, and pressed on both sides.

Immediately afterward, I made a strange sound. "Aah... wait, that feels weird..."

That didn't stop him. He continually did it, making me produce more of the sound. "Aah... no, wait... stop, aah!"

I heard him say, "Oh, what's this? Have I found a sweet spot on you Gareki-kun?"

"No! What're you saying?" I began to feel a burning sensation in my cheeks, running across my face.

He laughed at me. He then continued to rub my neck, while I hid my head in the cushion of the couch, trying to suppress the noise I was making. I then felt the other hand travel to a different place... through my pants...

I then sat up quickly. "No! You frickin' four eyes, quit it!"

"Don't move or you'll make it worse." He said calmly, while watching me blush.

He then moved his hand up and down over my boxers, where my "place of interest" was, and I couldn't help but let out a little sound. "Aah... no, four eyes... stop it... ah... oh..." I bit my lip to keep the sounds from erupting out a bit more, because it was embarrassing. I couldn't believe I was doing that. He then slid his hand in boxers, beginning to stroke me.

I then moaned, "Oh... aah! Mm... stop it... I don't want this... aah!"

He wouldn't listen. By this time, I was catching a bit of a hard on. He continued to rub the area to where I had gotten completely stiff. It was so sensitive every touch would send me into instant shivering. I couldn't stop my voice from coming out. I grabbed his arm trying to stop the movement which made me feel so weird. I laid my head back on his shoulder, falling into this feeling that I've never experienced before.

"Aah... aah! Ooh... oh, mm! Please... can't take... aah, anymore... nn~!" I moaned a bit louder, as he began to stroke a bit harder.

"Gareki-kun, you're so cute. I like this side of you... the stronger side is nice too, but I love to see you tremble in pleasure." He chuckled, as he nuzzled his face into my shoulder.

"You... idiot! Aaah! Stop... haa... oh..!" I moaned back, looking at him smile.

He stopped. Much to my surprise, a part of me didn't want him to, but in my mind I was glad he did. I wanted to leave. Yet, that wasn't the case.

"Alright, if you're done toying with me, I'm leaving!" I yelled.

I tried to get up, yet he pulled me back onto the couch, where he loomed over me. "No, I'm not done."

He then traveled his tongue down to my midsection, while I moaned, "Aah! No... no more... aah~! Oh... ooh..."

Once he did that, he wrapped his lips around my erection, causing me shout a bit. "Oh! No... please... aah... ooh... mm..."

I then felt something else. He put his finger inside of me, making me feel like I was going to explode. My eyes shot open, me yelling, "No! Aah~! You... frickin'.. four eyes, lemme' go!"

He still didn't stop. He continued to do these two things, while my body trembled in this feeling... I couldn't explain it. This pleasure I didn't want to feel, yet it wouldn't stop. I felt like I wanted to just give in, my body was quivering with this immense fire that burned in me, this pleasure that made me go numb with every thrust of his finger, and every suck that I felt. I couldn't help myself any longer.

"Ah, aah! N-no... ooh... mm... uhn! I-ah! I'm gonna'... haah!" I moaned loudly.

He then let go of me and took out his finger. He then unbuckled his pants, readying himself.

_Oh no... no, say something! You can't let him do this! Speak up!_ My subconscious screamed at me, while I tried to get the words out. I tried to yell, but all that would come out was weak whimpers.

"No... please... four eyes don't do this..." I said to him, trying to stop him from entering.

"Maybe I'll stop if you call me Hirato-san?" The four eyes replied, with a sly smile.

"No way...!" I said to him, rebelling against that idea. He pressed it against me, and began to move in a little. "Aah! N-no... I won't..."

"Come on... Say it and I'll stop." He continued to push inside, while I trembled in his arms.

I couldn't resist any longer. The more I rebelled; the further he would push in. I gave in, saying, "Hirato-san... please stop..."

He chuckled. "I lied." He then jammed himself in me, as my back arched, while I screamed, "Aah! Hirato-san! No, stop... It hurts!"

"Just relax... it'll feel good in a moment." He calmly said. He was trying his best to remain calm, but I heard his breathing become shaky. He then moved back and forth a bit, slightly sliding outward, and then thrusting inward slowly.

I moaned. "Uhn... haa... oh... feels... strange... aahn~!"

He moved a bit faster, catching his rhythm as he had done this. He moved at an average pace, our skin rubbing together. Every movement, every touch, every drop of sweat sent me into pleasure.

"Gareki-kun is so tight... oh feels so good." He sighed, as he licked my neck.

I moaned louder, "Aah! Aahn... uhn... oh... ooh... haa!"

My body by this time was convulsing, twitching and writhing inadvertently, like it wanted to feel more of this immense pleasure. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't contain it any longer. My hips then moved to his rhythm unconsciously, I didn't know that I was doing it.

"Gareki... you're moving your hips... you want more?" He chuckled, as I moaned. "Well you don't have to answer that, I'll just do that on my own..."

He then thrust in deeply, hitting a spot. I cried out, "Hi-Hirato-san! Aah! Aah!"

I couldn't contain my voice. The moans would only get louder, I would only cry out louder. The more pleasure I felt, it was like my body couldn't hold back. He continued to thrust deeply into me, while I moaned loudly. Hitting my sweet spot over and over again, I could only just cry out. I shivered so hard, my legs would give out occasionally, causing me to fall. But Hirato would pick me back up and continue to do it again. Oh goodness, my body is just remembering it. I can't seem to get it out of my mind.

"Aah, oh! Ooh, Hirato-san... I can't... I'm gonna... aah~! Gonna' cum..." I stammered breathlessly.

"Don't worry, so am I..." He chuckled. He thrust in deeper and deeper, causing my stomach to build with this immense fire. I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. My abdomen began to convulse so violently, it shook the couch.

"Hirato...-san- I-aah~! Aahn~!" I moaned. I then let out a loud moan, that made me lose myself completely. Semen cascaded from my erection... I shivered and trembled...

I then passed out. I couldn't take it. Oh my goodness... what have I just done... with _that four eyes of all people?!_

* * *

_**Ooooooooh sometimes, I get a good feelin' yeah... I get a feelin' that I never never never never had before no no I get a good feelin' yeah! Lol , anyway, this is why I made it a two-shot, for the chance that there would be a cliffie. Anyhoo, I'll see you guys later for the next chapter ! Boop ! **_

_**~Rhye.**_


	2. It Wasn't Hard to Remember

**_Well, what's up? I'm back for the last chapter of "Your Touch I Can't Forget". I see that you all liked the last chapter fairly well :3 I know, I know I think I overdid it with the descriptions (Some of the visuals even surprised me! :P) But anyway, I'll get to the summary:_**

**_Character pairings: In case you weren't aware in the beginning, HiratoXGareki._**

**_Story type: Two-Shot, this is the last chapter. _**

**_POV: Gareki's [Seems like first-person's works better, those descriptions were great lol :D]_**

**_Rating? Mature for strong sexual material; not recommended for any children under 13 [Giving the 13 year olds some leverage lol]_**

**_A/n*~ Read at your own risk! Some hot material will be in here ~(^.^~)_**

* * *

_Gareki's POV:_

After that entire ordeal with four-eyes, I haven't been the same... All I can seem to think about is what happened that night... it's been about a week, and the scenes of me just giving my body up like that... they just replay in my head, over and over again... Just like a song that's on repeat for hours and hours... I can still hear the embarrassing noises I made, replay in my head hearing that man's voice in my ear... Ugh! It's driving me insane. I've done the best that I can to get away from him, and now this happens to me? Great. Just _excellent..._

Ever since that time, I've been avoiding him. When I see him, my body begins to remember. Not me, my _body_. The worst part of it is: I'm not doing this under any control. My body trembles at the sight of his hands... And then the flashbacks would begin. I would blush uncontrollably, my hands would begin to sweat... It was a nightmare! So, I had to avoid him. Without causing any trouble.

Now, it's at night again, and I'm curled up in my bed pretending to be asleep, hoping that when Yogi stops by here, he'll probably call out my name a couple times and then go away.

I heard footsteps approach the door, then followed by a knock. The door creaked open a bit, and Yogi's voice came through, saying, "Gareki-kun... Are you awake?"

I remained quiet, clenching the covers, still hoping that he'd go away and leave me alone. He called to me again. "Gareki-kun...!"

I still lay there silent, my eyes sort of slit open to make sure that if he did peer over me, it wouldn't look noticeable. He then said to me, "Gareki-kun, if you're awake, Hirato-san said he wanted to speak with you..."

I then heard another set of footsteps... A voice from next to Yogi spoke, "Yogi, is he awake?" It sounded just like that darned four-eye's voice. I suspected it was him, and closed my eyes.

"I don't think so Hirato-san... he's been asleep the whole time I've been talking to him." Yogi replied to four-eyes.

The four-eyes had seemed to sigh... almost like he was a bit sad. "I see... Well, you go on ahead now, I'll meet you in the office ahead of time."

"Hirato-san?" Yogi asked, "Are you okay? It's not like you to be so down..."

"Yes I'm fine, now just go on ahead. I'll be up there shortly. " He replied to Yogi.

Yogi sighed. His footsteps receded into the distance. The four-eyes had stepped in, I heard his shoes hitting the floor. They were louder since the darkness enhanced most of my senses. He then climbed up to my bunk, and sat there on the edge of the bed. I could feel most of his movements. He then started to touch my face. I got a bit nervous, I didn't know what he was up to.

"Hmm..." He sighed. "You look so cute when you're asleep... At so much peace when you aren't bothered during the day... It's times like these that I'd enjoy seeing you, Gareki."

I was shocked. He wasn't aware that I could hear every word, and I tried so hard to keep my cheeks from breaking out into a sudden blush. He then said something else, "I love the way you looked the other night as well... I can't seem to forget the way you called to me. And I apologize for lying to you... I couldn't contain myself. After seeing you so disheveled from my caresses, I couldn't contain it any longer."

_This frickin' four-eyes..._ I thought to myself. _He waits until now..._ Before I could complete the thought, he then said, "I wanted to apologize earlier, yet you'd keep avoiding me. Why is that? Maybe it's because of what I had done to you... I know you can't forget either."

_Crap... it's like he can see right through me!_ I thought to myself once again, trying to contain the burning sensation in my cheeks, that was about to reveal the truth to him.

"The way I touched your neck... and caressed you. The way you would pulsate every time I'd stroke you..." He began to reminisce, while he leaned over on his side, putting his feet on the bed. "The way I kissed your neck... like this..."

He then laid a nice peck on that spot that seemed to make me produce that sound. I sighed, "Mm..." I didn't mean for it to come out, yet he thought I was still asleep, and didn't suspect a thing.

"Oh how I wish you were awake so I could do this, so you could moan more... I love your voice too Gareki... it's so beautiful." He confessed some more, as he kissed my neck, beginning to use his tongue.

I made some more sound, moaning, "Uhn... haa..." His tongue was making my body remember even more of what happened. I couldn't forget, even though I wanted to.

"I need you." He begged. "I need you... I can't forget it. I can't forget your voice... I can't forget you at all... so..." He soon reached a hand down my pants, and I began to panic. My eyes shot open, while I slapped his hand away.

"What're you doing, you idiot!" I yelled, pretending as though I was asleep.

"Ah, Gareki... I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" He replied, acting like none of that had taken place.

"You were fondling me while I was asleep? Get out, go away! I don't wanna' see you!" I yelled to him. Thankfully Nai wasn't in the room while this was taking place, I was really loud and it would have disturbed him. "Didn't you hear me? Get out!"

"No." He refused, "I won't, not until you realize how I feel." He didn't even know that I heard all of what he had said, previous to this. I didn't want him to know that I still did feel everything that he did to me. Nor that I remembered what he had done to me before.

"Gareki..." He pulled me by my arm. He's so strong.

"No, you idiot!" I tried to pull away, but he had too much strength for me. He then loomed in, and planted a kiss to my lips. He held it there for about a minute, as he rolled his tongue in my mouth. I began to blush, my cheeks began to burn again. He then released me, and I wiped my lips.

I faked, saying, "You idiot!" I then hopped from the top bunk, and ran from the room, a blushing mess. His kiss had gotten me a bit excited, as my body had continued to remember... I couldn't forget. My body wouldn't let me forget. Running only made it worse, as my member had gotten a bit stiff from the the sudden surprise that I was given. I then stopped running when I reached the other side of the ship, to where the bathrooms were.

"Thank goodness, I've finally lost him..." I said to myself, as I tried to regain breath. My words were short-lived, once I glanced to my right, him being on my right shoulder.

He chuckled. "You can't get away. You don't know this ship like I do."

Backing away slowly, I then ran around the corner, hoping that I'd get away from him. Everywhere I'd turn, he would appear there, like he knew exactly where I was going to be and what time I was going to be there. I ran to where the exit was; he was there. I ran to where the bunks were, where I'd first started; he was there too. I had ran to the main entrance of the ship, where the sky below had been; he was there also. In a last ditch attempt, I took a risk. I ran to his office, where all of this had begun. Taking off around the corner, zipping into the room, shutting the door and putting the lock on it as well.

I sighed in relief. "Oh my gosh... Hopefully I'm away from him for good... Now I have to wait for the coast to cle-" My words were shut off. I felt something standing behind me.

"You tried to run. I see, you're avoiding me on purpose. I told you; I know this ship better than you do. There is nowhere you can go that you can escape." He said, as he towered over me from behind.

I turned around trying to back away again. He grabbed my arm. "Let go! Please, let go! I can't be near you!"

"Why not Gareki? I can't do anything about this if you keep running away." He replied.

"Because... my body... my body feels weird when I'm near you! It's like... I can remember everything so vividly from that night... your touch... is something I can't forget!" I tried to yank away, yet I couldn't. I was going numb, my body was still remembering his touch... It sucked. I couldn't get away.

He smiled. "Oh~? Is that why you've been avoiding me? This entire time, I had to hold myself back, just because you'd had some problems coping with what I had done... It's so cute Gareki-kun~."

"It's not funny!" I yelled. He then kissed me on my neck while I was talking, and began to run his tongue down to the nape of my neck. Mind you; we were still standing up. He then lifted my shirt up, kissing areas on my chest that were still tingling with every thought of his soft caress.

"Aah... aah... no... wait! Uhn..." I began to cry out a bit. "It feels... strange..."

"Strange?" He questioned, "Where does it feel strange Gareki-kun?"

I blushed, embarrassed that he'd ever asked that question. "You..." I looked to my left. I didn't want to tell him, because my body couldn't take anymore of the feeling. He then picked me up and placed me on the couch, lying on my back. I looked up at him, and his face... seemed a bit desperate.

"Is it here?" He asked, as his tongue traveled down to my chest.

I moaned a little. "Aah... y-yes..." I responded to his question but I didn't want it to come out that way.

He smiled. "Or here...?" He then traveled his tongue down further, and placed a finger on my nipple. He then began to play with it...

"Mm... aah... no... stop... that's... uhn..." I moaned a bit louder, as he had done this to me. My body began to twitch, and my nipple became erect. He didn't fail to notice it, yet he wasn't paying attention to it at that moment. He then took off my pants, and traveled his tongue down even further... reaching my manhood. I got the feeling I knew what he was about to do, but the surprise caused me get a bit of a hard-on.

"What about here?" He questioned, as he placed his tongue on me. I was about to cry out. He ran his tongue up and down my erection, my legs began to shake as he had done that. The sound from my voice would continue to come out. He then wrapped his lips around me, swallowing me once again.

"Aah... aah! Uhn... oh... wait... haa..." I moaned, as I writhed around on the couch. He continued to do the same motion on me, making me moan a bit more. He also surprised me, once he placed his fingers inside of me... The feeling began to get worse once he had done that...

He then asked me, "Does it feel good Gareki-kun...?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't answer that just yet. My voice wouldn't come out, because all that would come out is moans. That was my only means of communication right there. He continued to suck me down there, and thrust his finger inside. I couldn't take the pressure of it anymore. The pleasure was so good, I couldn't contain myself. I tried my best to keep my voice down, yet it wouldn't quiet down. I just moaned and moaned, until I was breathless.

I put my arms over my face, because I wanted to hide the embarrassment. The four-eyes had said, "Uncover your face... I want to see it."

"No... aah! Mm... oh, uhn! Haa..." I moaned, as he continued to make me lose my mind.

"You're so cute Gareki." He chuckled.

As he continued to make me lose myself, I realized that I wasn't too short from reaching that moment. My stomach was beginning to turn a bit. I could feel it all the way in my abdomen... It began to hurt a little... But out of the hurt, would come pleasure from his movements.

"I'm... aah... aah.. aah~! I'm gonna'... uhn~!" I began to moan louder, my body beginning to lock up on me.

"No you're not." He stopped. My body stopped convulsing for a moment, and I looked at him. For some reason, I didn't want him to stop... He then unbuckled his pants, and readied himself like he did last time.

"Wait! No... four-eyes don't do this!" I cried out, placing my hand against his stomach.

"Four-eyes?" He chuckled, "I won't lie to you this time. Stop calling me four-eyes please, and maybe I'll let you reach what you want, or you don't and you'll sit here..."

I then realized what he wanted me to do. I was embarrassed. I didn't want to do it. I really didn't want to. But with a hard-on I had, at this point I didn't have a choice, and I didn't want to go to my room disheveled like this.

"Hi-Hirato...-san... please don't do this..." I whispered.

He smiled. "Well... I guess I'm losing it then."

"Huh- wait, aah~!" I tried to protest, yet he jammed himself in me like last time. It only hurt a little since he went in so fast, yet it was quickly replaced by pleasure. "Aah... haa... ooh! Mm... aahn~!"

Hirato couldn't contain himself either. He had such a desperate look on his face, it looked like he really was holding back during those times I had avoided him. He repeatedly thrust in, going in deeper and deeper. I couldn't control my voice, I moaned loudly. I didn't know if anyone outside could hear me, or if there even was anyone outside that door.

"Aah... oh... it... feels... uhn..." I spoke, uttering the words, "...good... Aah! Oh..."

I don't know what happened but I guess when I said that, it made him lose his mind completely. Hirato then went in deeper, making a deep sigh as he did. I moaned along with his slow movements, as he slowly slid in and out... My hips soon moved in tandem with his movements... I was doing it unconsciously again.

"Gareki... you like it deep don't you? Well, I'll give you what you want..." He sighed, as he pushed in some more.

I cried out, and I could feel a bit of tears welling up in my eyes. "Aaah... Oooh... oh... Nngh~!" I kept moaning, and kept moving my hips, it seemed like I wanted to feel it more, because the more I moved my hips, the better it felt. He slid out slowly and pushed in deeply, and kept doing it until my legs began to quiver. I was beginning to convulse again. I couldn't help myself.

"Mm... aaah~! Oh... Hi-Hirato-san... uhn... I can't... cumming..." I moaned as I began to convulse again. I'd held it in too long. It was too much for me to handle.

"Okay... okay Gareki..." He responded. He pushed in deeply again, and he made some deep sighs, and I guess it signified that he was beginning to release too. He slid out slowly, and pushed deep into me. My body couldn't take it.

"Aah~! Aah~! Aaahn~!" I moaned loudly, as my body trembled. A short burst went throughout my body, much like a bolt of electricity. I then convulsed, my body releasing semen into the air. It cascaded down my erection, onto my legs, and my abdomen.

Hirato sighed. "Haa... That felt great... Gareki... I'm sorry, was I a bit much?"

I looked at him with a blush. "No... it's just that... I heard all of what you said earlier."

He smiled. "I wanted you to."

"Hah?" I exclaimed. "You knew I was awake? You wanted me to hear that?"

"Yes." He laughed. "I know, it's a bit pitiful of me to share such emotions, isn't it?"

I looked down. "No... I was the one to trample all over you like that. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

"Thank you Gareki. Now... should we go again?" He replied, laughing.

"What? No! You just wore me out, I'm all sticky!" I yelled.

"No, I should punish you for earlier, running away from me like that." He smiled slyly.

"Ugh, no! You idiot! Get off of me!" I yelled to him.

Well, this should be an awkward one... well, at least I can say that he's happy now. After all... it's me... his touch is something I really couldn't forget.

* * *

_**Oh yes, I am finished with this! Min'na, kon'nichiwa ("Hello everyone" in Japanese, for those who don't know) ! I hope you enjoyed the story. It took a lot of toilet tissue and blood transfusions to write this lol xD Those visuals had gotten to me. But I hope this isn't the last time I see you! I want some of you all to take a look at my other stories! They're pretty nice :D But anyway, I'll catch you all in the meantime!**_

_**Sayonara, **_

_**~Rhye.**_


End file.
